Wonderwall
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Presente adiantado para Andréa Meiouh! Arashi e Sorata...


N/A: X/1999 não me pretence… E nem esse casal lindo...

WONDERWALL

**Today is gonna be the day**

_Hoje__ vai ser o dia _

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

_Em que eles vao jogar de volta para você_

**By now you should've somehow**

_A essa altura, você deveria, de alguma forma_

**Realized**** what you gotta do**

_Já ter percebido o que você tem que fazer_

**I don't believe that anybody**

_Eu__ não acredito que ninguém _

**Feels the way I do about you now**

_Se sinta como eu em relação a você agora_

A luz inundava o quarto quando Arashi levantou as pálpebras pesadas de sono, revelando as duas orbes de um negro intenso. Voltou o olhar para baixo sentindo o peso de um braço que a envolvia em meio aos lençóis macios. Pousou nele os dedos longos e delicados, num gesto de carinho.

Sorata.

Os lábios pequenos de Arashi se curvaram num sorriso cálido. Havia sido há tão pouco tempo... Quem diria que, num período tão curto, ela aprenderia tudo o que nunca havia sido capaz de entender durante toda uma vida.

Amar.

Ser amada.

Se sentir vulnerável, e ao mesmo tempo, protegida.

Ter alguém que a entendesse.

Sem máscaras.

Sem barreiras.

Gestos de amor, de carinho, de afeto de loucura. Gestos impensados, tão próprios dele. Para Arashi, ainda permanecia um mistério como alguém podia, num piscar de olhos, entrar e destruir e, ao mesmo tempo, dar um significado, um rumo completamente novo a uma vida.

**Backbeat the word was on the street**

_A palavra que estava nas ruas_

**That the fire in your heart is out**

_Que o fogo no seu coração está extinto_

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

_Eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo antes_

**But you never really had a doubt**

_Mas__ você nunca teve dúvida_

**I don't believe that anybody feels**

_Eu não acredito que ninguém se sinta_

**The way I do about you now**

_Como eu, em relação a você, agora_

E, no entanto, ali estava ela, se pegando de súbito acreditando naquilo que passava a temer mais que tudo: o destino. O mesmo destino que não parava de lhe trazer surpresas. Pessoas e situações inusitadas.

O mesmo destino que a conduzira até ele. O mesmo destino que, com apenas três palavras, estaria mudado para sempre. E nada no mundo poderia tê-la preparado para isso.

"Eu escolhi você."

Nunca havia sido notada. Nunca havia sido escolhida. Perguntava-se se algum dia seria amada. Seu pai a abandonara. Depois sua mãe. Num templo, cercada de pessoas gentis, crescera sozinha, sabendo que ali nada mais seria que uma ferramenta.

A sacerdotisa secreta de Ise. Assim seguia os passos de sua mãe, temendo e sufocando seus próprios sentimentos na esperança vã de que não acabasse uma mulher sozinha e triste como ela fora.

E Sorata havia feito o que ninguém jamais fizera por Arashi. E com isso, ruíam as barreiras.

Em meio a todo o caos e ao peso dos destinos que os cercavam, Sorata a amara como mulher. E era o que Arashi se tornava ao lado do monge; já não era mais apenas uma sacerdotisa. Era mais que isso. Era uma mulher com um brilho ardente como chama, queimando nos olhos escuros e frios.

Um brilho que deixaria de existir no momento que o mesmo acontecesse com _ele_.

**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding**

_E todas as estradas que nós tivemos que percorrer estão desaparecendo_

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

_E todas as luzes que nos guiaram até lá estão se apagando_

**There are many things that I would**

_Tem tanto que eu_

**Like to say to you**

_Gostaria__ de te dizer_

**But I don't know how**

_Mas eu não sei como_

E em meio à confusão de seus próprios pensamentos, Arashi descobria a coisa certa a fazer.

Havia sacrificado sua pureza, seus poderes, numa prova impensada de amor. Agora, literalmente, nada mais era que uma mulher... Mas uma mulher decidida a fazer seus próprios caminhos, numa tentativa cega de mudar o destino. E os caminhos, aos poucos, escureciam...

Beijou-o suavemente na testa. Havia tanto a ser dito... Se ela soubesse como...

Porque ele a havia salvado da solidão de sua própria vida, porque era nele que ela passara a buscar apoio e segurança, porque ela não podia continuar sem ele.

Arashi o amava.

**Because**** maybe**

_Porque talvez_

**You're gonna be the one that saves me?**

_Vai ser você aquele a me salvar?_

**And after all**

_E afinal_

**You're my wonderwall**

_Você é meu porto seguro_

Sorriu melancolicamente.

As pessoas tinham desejos. Desejos egoístas que eram incapazes de abandonar; doesse a quem doesse.

Salva-lo era o único desejo com o qual Arashi se importava quando deixou silenciosamente o quarto de hospital. Sabia que, ao fazê-lo, pisava nos sentimentos dele... E nos seus. Fazia seu próprio sacrifício por amor.

E, enquanto corria de encontro aos Sete Anjos, pronta para se tornar um deles, as palavras que a perseguiam ecoavam por sua cabeça e pelas ruas frias e solitárias de Tóquio. As palavras que ela estava arriscando tudo para tornar falsas:

"O futuro já está definido."

E, de fato, estava.

**I said maybe**

_Eu disse talvez_

**You're gonna be the one that saves me?**

_Vai ser você aquele a me salvar?_

**And after all**

_E afinal_

**You're my wonderwall**

_Você__ é meu porto seguro_

-FIM-

N/A: Andréa Meiouh, seu presente de aniversário! Vc é das insanas que eu admiro de longe, mas não ia deixar seu aniversário passar em branco... Parabéns!

Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos

Lyra

PS: eu sei que as songfics estao proibidas no mas nunca tive problemas com isso... se deletarem minha conta, foda-se... site fresco...


End file.
